At present, there is in existance a loading and unloading device for containers, in which each one of the same must carry the corresponding additional frame, making the maneuvering enormously difficult, also being very expensive and entailing an excessive volume during storage keeping a minimum stock of said frames.
Another type of current loading devices does not require said additional frames, providing however, a complex structure for enabling the loading and unloading, since the side members of the rocking body carry telescopic elements and a series of levers and various axes which in short, create stresses, breaking of cables, etc. The connection of the container to the coupling head of the traction device is also complicated, making the assembly difficult to the operator.
In cases when on initiating the loading of the container, chafing, slips and wearing is produced apart from the breakage of the cables a solution is not given. It is necessary to center the vehicle with sufficient accuracy as regards the container to be loaded, so that the maneuver is conducted with satisfaction. Also, when extending the telescopic elements, it is necessary to elevate hydraulic elements on the posterior extremity, suspending the container so as not to create friction when losing the seating angle of the container in the rocking chassis.